


it hurts so bad (with a knife in your back)

by theomegapoint



Series: Kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Kinktober 2018, M/M, i don't know her, infinity war? what's an infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: “I feel gross.” Peter says after a minute. He holds his arms up, like he wants to be picked up. “Carry me to the bathroom?”“You got knocked out, you're not incapable.” Tony actually does ruffle Peter's hair this time. “Besides, we both know you're stronger than me. Proportional strength of a spider and all.”





	it hurts so bad (with a knife in your back)

“Mr. Stark?”

The words are woozy and hesitant, like Peter isn't quite sure where he is and how it's appropriate to address Tony. He'd taken a pretty heavy hit earlier, and it'd knocked him unconscious in a way that set Tony on edge. When Natasha had frowned knowingly at him he'd waved it off and said that he'd be concerned for any teammate, but it maybe goes a little deeper than that if Tony is being honest with himself. Thankfully, Tony has never in his entire life been honest with himself so he doesn't have to admit that he and Peter have a thing. Like, not a super big Thing with a capital T, but a thing nonetheless.

“Hey,” Tony says. “We're alone.”

“Oh.” There's a faint disappointment in Peter's voice that makes Tony want to scoop him up and hold him close. Tell him he did good, even if he did get knocked out. Say he's proud. That's what omegas like to hear, right? That their alpha is proud of them? “What happened, Tony?”

“You got knocked out earlier. Doesn't look like anything is seriously broken, but you should probably take it easy for a few days. Catch up on your schoolwork or whatever. Hang out with your friends.” Tony reach out, intending to ruffle Peter's hair, but Peter nuzzles into the touch and Tony ends up petting him instead. “Personal time is important—being a superhero means you don't get very many chances to just relax.”

“I feel gross.” Peter says after a minute. He holds his arms up, like he wants to be picked up. “Carry me to the bathroom?”

“You got knocked out, you're not incapable.” Tony actually does ruffle Peter's hair this time. “Besides, we both know you're stronger than me. Proportional strength of a spider and all.”

Peter makes a face, but gets up off Tony's bed and wobbles towards the bathroom. He's not quite steady on his feet, but Tony trails behind him, ready to catch him if he stumbles. It's stupid and he hates it, but Tony feels like he can't spoil Peter too much—there's a fine line he has to walk here between being an alpha for Peter and being Peter's _alpha_ , Tony thinks, because he's only one of those two things. One day, Peter will leave him for someone more age-appropriate. That's the way it should be, and the distances that Tony keeps are to make sure that it'll happen.

“Make the tub do the thing, Tony.” Peter looks over at Tony, pouting, from where he's sat himself on the edge of the hot tub. He points to the tub's control panel. “Why do you even need a touch screen on your hot tub anyway?”

“It's so you don't have to touch it at all, kid. F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” Tony says with a laugh, “run a bath at the preferred temperature settings while he selects a bath bomb.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. acknowledges the request, running the bath and Peter looks between Tony and the bathtub in disbelief. In retrospect, Tony's not entirely sure if he's ever run the bath for them this way. Usually he just hits his personal preset while he lets Peter pick one of the dozens of bath bombs that Tony has to keep in his bathroom now. The things he'll do for love, honestly.

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat. What!!! F.R.I.D.A.Y., you didn't tell me you could run me a bath!” Peter looks accusingly at the ceiling, the way he's taken to doing whenever he argues with F.R.I.D.A.Y., and Tony tries not to laugh. “What else have you been holding out on me, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“In my defense, Master Parker, you've never asked for a full listing of my abilities. I can control most anything that's been wi-fi enabled in the house.”

“Are you gonna pick a bath bomb, or are you gonna let the water go cold?” Tony pulls the shirt he's been wearing off. He doesn't really care either way, but Peter takes bathbombs _very_ seriously. “You still gotta get undressed too.”

Peter scrunches his face up and turns toward the basket with the bath bombs in it, sorting through it before he emerges with a yellow one that smells vaguely like a limearita or something. It turns the water yellow when Peter drops it in, and Tony tries not to stare as Peter undresses. There's bruises across his ribs, and Tony feels vaguely guilty when he catches sight of them, so instead he watches the bath bomb fizz in the water. As it goes, the sunny yellow of the water turns more orange, because the center of the bath bomb is some kind of pink. Secretly, Tony loves these stupid things and he's glad that Peter bugged him until they went to Lush to go buy some. They're kind of soothing to watch, and he likes the citrus-y scents that Peter tends to gravitate towards.

When he's finally undressed, Peter sinks into the bathtub and sighs in contentment. Tony watches him for a second and the nudges him gently so he can climb in behind Peter. It's a comfortable fit, and Peter immediately leans his head back against Tony's shoulder once Tony's settled in the bathtub. Almost instinctively, Tony brings a hand up to pet at Peter's hair—it's the one indulgence he allows himself, because Peter always melts whenever someone touches his hair. It's not just that Tony's touching it—he knows, because he went to pick Peter up from some study session once and Peter's alpha friend had ruffled his hair and Peter had seemed so . . . happy.

That's all Tony really wants for Peter, despite the fact that Tony _also_ wants to sink his teeth into the side of Peter's neck and mark him. Keep him close at hand forever. It's unrealistic, though. Peter will leave him for a younger alpha, and that's the way it should be but for now . . . for now, Tony can buy Peter all the bath bombs and whatever else that he wants.

“This is nice,” Peter says quietly. “We should make this a thing after missions, taking baths together. It'd probably be good for, like, our mental wellbeing and stuff. Everyone knows baths are good for relaxing.”

“Yeah.” Tony's runs his fingers through Peter's hair and tries not to think too much about the easy way that Peter talks about the future like they'll always be together. “Yeah, maybe we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out less terrible than I thought it was going to, so I guess there's that at least.


End file.
